Terminator 2 : T-10'000 To be remade
by nightcreature26
Summary: when the T-101 was sent back to protect john he was not alone with him a Terminator from far far into the future was also sent to protect john will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Terminator 2 : judgment day.

Chapter 1 arrival.

It was a nice night the air was calm and nice suddenly two spheres form electricity flies from the spheres then it shrinks down to reveal two humans both completely naked on a 6.3 man with brown hair he was very built. Next to him was a girl about 5.3 she had electric blue eyes shoulder length hair. she looked like she was Japanese ( I admit think Japanese movies and cartoons are pretty badass) had perfect hourglass curves prefect round breasts and looked around 16 she looked at the taller male. He looks back they both nod and walk in different directions but not before the male says. "are you sure your emotion chip is working?" he asked. She looked back. "I am sure." She said almost in the same monotone voice. He nods and both walk away.

He went towards the bar while she went towards the city she saw a store she looked around and with her finger it morphed into a key that shaped like the lock she went inside. She saw an outfit that would be alright for her it was a black skintight suit and also had boots and also put red glossy lipstick on she looked in the mirror and smiled. "perfect." She said and then walked to the security room she saw the sleeping night guard and quickly took the camera that recorded her and walked out then closed the doors and looked it.

She looked at the tape and put it on the ground her hand morphed into a gun and quickly the take was atomized. She saw the man on a bike he was wearing the same outfit the original terminator had. "hope it doesn't attract attention." She said with worry. "it won't nice to see the emotion chip is working." He said. "so what's the plan?" she asked. "we must fine john before the T-1000 does." He said. She nods. "but wont it be afraid I am a T-5000 a far more upgraded form." She said. "he is as indestructible as you but you can take more heat." He said she nodded. And sped off into the city.

NEXT DAY

13 year old john connor was working in his garage at his foster parent's home. With his friend while having his music blaring his foster mother came in "can you turn that down" she asked sometimes she wondered why did she adopt him he only looked at her with a sneer and drove off on his moped later he hacked into an ATM machine and took money from it and they went to the local game store.

Also there was the T-10'000 a few boys were giving her lustfull glances. "for once I am grateful for this emotion chip cause now I can understand their own emotions." She thought. "hey there cutie." One said. He had a mowhawk yellow teeth and smelled like he didn't take a bath in years. "wanna go somewhere private?" he asked. "no thank you." She said kindly. "ok." He said as he walked by he touched her rear she immediately turned around and glared at him. He flinched. She grabbed his manhood and squeezed it a little. He screeched as she clenched tighter. "you wanna try that again?" she asked. He shook his head and she let go. "if I squeezed harder I would have made you unable to have kids." She said. "now get away." She said he nodded and ran he turned and saw who she was looking for. "that was awesome nick is a dick." He said laughing. She turned and he stopped laughing he was mesmerized by her face. He blushed a little. "she is hot." He thought. The terminator realized the boy was john connor. "I think that has now been established." she said. "her voice is cute to." He thought. "well I got to go." She said suddenly tripped and fell on john he got a face full of her breasts. Both blushed. "sorry." She said and got off and quickly walked off but she had a feeling coming from inside her a forbidden one. "that was odd." She thought.

John was walking back to the game store but couldn't get the girls face out of his head he was even blushing. "hey john where have you been?" his friend asked. "went to the bathroom." He said. "maybe playing some games will clear my mind." He thought. 

MEENWHILE

The T-10'000 was looking for the T-801 when she spotted the T-1000 it was wearing a cops uniform no doubt from the man he killed. Which can make this worse as he can have the FBI after john before killing him she rushed back to the area where she met him he wasn't there. "this mall is huge." She said out loud than ran to throughout the mall when she spotted him playing a game. She noticed the T-1000 nearby and ran in before it could see her. She ran up to him. "hey are you john connor?" she asked john looked confused. "dude there is a cop looking for you." Johns friend said pointing to the T-1000 a girl pointed him out the T-10'000 grabbed him by the hand and began to run knowing it was following them.

"how do you know my name?" he asked. "later." She said. She saw the cop coming at them faster her arm morphed into a futuristic gun the T-1000 backed off. "so you are the T-10'000." He said. "back off." She warned. John gasped as her arm morphed into a gun. "you should be terminating him you have human thoughts your mission is to terminate john connor." He said. "no." she said. Then shot at him a blue plasma like ball was shot out and hit the T-1000 destroying his chest. He flew back. "again what the hell are you?" he asked. "later." She said then the T-801 came from behind the corner he was holding a flower box he opened it to reveal a shotgun. "get down." He said to the boy he did and ran off.

The T-10'000 also blocked his path as the terminator shot at them like the T-1000 the T-10'000 absorbed the bullets and some blood came out. "follow john." He said. She nodded and saw john riding a bike out of the garage. She saw a motorcycle and found the keys under the seat. She smirked and drove off after john. Soon she saw him in a dry trench and drove off the bridge behind them he looked ehind to see that girl following him on another bike she stopped "again what the hell are you?" he asked. They heard a rev both turn their heads to see a truck driving off the bridge following them "just drive it's him!" She said and he followed her but his bike was slower than the terminators and was about to finally run him over when the T-801 grabbed the boy and placed him on his bike. "Guys!" she yelled they saw a bridge ahead they drove under it and saw the truck smash into it the fuel tank was leaking and came into contact with an exposed wire and soon it exploded the T-10'000 shot another blast at it making the explosion bigger. They saw movement and readied their weapons but only a tire came out. Thye drove off before the T-1000 could follow them.

Both were riding alongside each other when connor made a time out sign. "ok time out stop the bike." and both pulled over and looked at him. "holy shit I know what you are you are like human but machine inside." He concluded he touched both of their faces the girl feeling more human "not me." The female terminator said. Yes cyberdyene systems T-801." The male said. "and what about you?" he asked. "I am a T-10'000 a far more upgraded terminator im more human than the t-800s" she said. "who sent you?" he asked. The male terminator looked at him. "you did in 25 years you reprogram me to protect you." He said. "I was sent much more farther 550 years." She said. "no wonder you feel more human 550 years more advance." He thought. "your 5th great granddaughter reprogramed me and time traveled me to 25 years ago where that john connor told me to protect you as well." She said. "I am basically a human with Skynet components inside me so I am more of a human terminator that was the only mistake that Skynet ever did before it was finally destroyed" She said. "that information you did not intel to the other john connor." The T-801 said. "for good reasons he wouldn't believe me." She said. "look older people are more less to trust you I found that out the hard way." She said. "well that is understandable adults can be assholes at trusting." John said. She chuckled. "yea." She said. "also that emotion chip never existed I made it up I always had emotions since I am human" She said to the T-801. And they drove off.

While they were driving "so what about the other guy?" asked john. "the T-1000 advanced prototype." She said. "memapotic alloy (tell me I got it right)." The T-801 said. "what the heck does that mean?" he asked. "liquid metal." The T-10'000 said. "so you can do that to?" he asked. "yes I can but It's freaky." She said. "look I got to go to my house and pick something up." He said. "negative." The T-801 said. "why?" john asked. "the T-1000 would defentlely try to reaquire you there." He said. "how do you know." He asked. "I would." Both terminators say.

Soon they stop near a phone booth. "look my foster parents are dicks but I gotta warn them." He said. He realized he didn't have monet. "you got any money?" he asked the T-801 simply smashed the container holding the coins and gave one to john the T-10'000 giggled. John saw it. "note try to get her to laugh its cute." He thought. He heard the foster mother pick up. "hey john where have you've been I'm worried." John senced something was wrong. He also hear the dog bark. "HEY SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" they heard the foster dad yell. "again how did you end up with these two?" asked the 10'000. "beats me." He shrugged. Then they heard a disturbing THUNK like sound like a sharp object. "where are you?" she asked again that was harsh and emotionless.

The T-10'000 destroyed the phone booth leaving only the phone the T-801 dropped it. "your foster parents are dead." He said with quick remorse.

"poor kid they may have been jerks but at least they cared for him a little and raised them." She thought as they drove into the night.

 **And this was terminator 2 : judgment day the remake hope you enjoyed. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Terminator 2 : T-10'000

Chapter 2 rescue Sarah connor/broken promise

the two terminators explained as best as they could about the T-1000. "so you're telling me that this thing can turn itself into anything it touches like a pack of cigarettes." He said. "no." she said. "but can turn into anything of opposite size." He said. "like what." John asked. "knives stabbing weapons." The T-801 said. "and you?" he asked the T-10'000. "my arms and hands even my legs can turn into any weapon I look at which is why most are so futuristic." She said. "what kind of weapons?" asked john. "well like the T-800 class we have plasma rifles basically in the future there is no reloading but I can also turn my arm into any gun I see." She said.

"like what?" he asked. Her hand morphed into the same shotgun the T-801 has. She fired it but it looked more deadly. "though I always wanted a mini gun." She said. "you are into guns to?" asked john with eagerness. "yes like I said I am human I like guns." She said. The terminator raised an eyebrow. "maybe when this is over I can morph my arm into a gun and try and guess what it is." She said.

Then john realized that his mother was right he felt guilty on how he thought of her just an insane psycho. "we got to get mom." He said. "no." said the T-801. "if it didn't succeed with catching you as the foster parents then it would try and use her to get to you." The T-10'000 said. "well what will happen?" he asked the T-10'000 realized what the T-1000 would do. "most likely they would be terminated." She said. The T-10'000 looked at him with a sorrow look. "how do you know this?" he asked. "we were informed Skynet is terrible at keeping secret." She said. "and only I was unexpected." She added. "well what are you two waiting for we got to go." He said but the male terminator grabbed him. He began to scream. "stop Help someone!" he yelled. The T-10'000 flinched as two guys came over then she recognized the teen from earlier. He cowered back she smirked. The T-801 looked at her. "talk about it later." She said. Suddenly the T-801 was nearly shot the other but john pushed the hand away as it fired a mile away an armed robber was just about to leave the bank when he was hit in the head by the bullet and fell dead.

"jesus you were gonna kill the guy! He yelled "of course I am a terminator." The T-801 said. The T-10'000 nearly laughed. "look I don't want you to kill anyone." He said. She smirked. "that means you too." He said she pouted. "wow she is more human than I thought." Thought john. "fine johnny." She said smirking knowing in the future he hates that name. "don't call me that." He said. She stuck her tongue out. "well more human now." He thought.

Later they were at the asylum sarah was at. But stopped. "look before we go in I want you to say I swear I will not kill anyone." He said. Both raised their hands. "I swear I will not kill anyone." Both terminators said. But when they got at the gate the T-801 shot the guard in the legs. "you shot me." He yelled. The terminator opened the gate. "he'll live." He said.

MEENWHILE

Sarah was in her room she just unlocked her holders. She quickly went to the door and unlocked it she saw a batton and grabbed it and stopped and watched a guard who was actually the T-1000 in another disguise.

She got to a control room and knocked out one of the doctors and found the warden and broke his arm he yelled in pain.

"you broke my arm." He said she only glared.

"there are 270 bones In your body that's just one." She sneered she took a sedative and injected it into the doctor who was just waking up he quickly fell unconscious. she stuck the needle into a sink cleaning bottle. The warden saw this. "what are you gonna do?" he asked she smiled devilishly. "you will find out." She said.

Soon the three enter an elevator and head up it. "this is a little to easy." The T-10'000 said. "agreed get ready." The T-801 said. She got out first Sarah saw the girl but her arm looked mechanical she gasps then saw the terminator come out he cocked the shotgun she was horrified and ran back screaming. "MOM WAIT!" john yelled. Both terminators went ahead and saw her about to be sedated the T-10'000 acted first and grabbed one and punched him in the face suddenly she was jumped by a man sarah saw it was that pervert doctor. "you are under arrest girl." He said touching her rear sarah gasped as did john the T-801 knew this will end bad.

Her eyes turned red like the color of a terminator suddenly her arm morphed into an electrical gun and the others watched as she jabbed the tip into his neck the man screamed in pain suddenly his head exploded the female terminator gasped as did everyone else the other cyborg didn't flinch but knew this was bad. The female terminator was covered with blood. Only the warden was ok by now and saw a cop he phased though the cell causing the warden to drop the sedative in shock. The T-10'000 quickly turned her gun into a plasma rifle as the cop shot at her.

they ran to the elevator john however glared at the female terminator. "you bastard you killed someone." He pushed her. "I didn't mean to!" she yelled. "what the fucks going on!?" sarah yelled. "later." The T-10'000 said to sarah. Her armed morphed into the plasma rifle and she shot at it the T-1000 started to taunt her again. "your mission is to kill john connor." He said. "im not doing it!" she yelled. "maybe Skynet in the future made a grave mistake by making a human terminator." He said. "that's fucking it!" she yelled both her arms morphed into guns and she shot at the ceiling. "he is driving me insane." She said. "calm down he is just baiting you." The T-801 said. Sarah looked at the girl with doubtful look. Soon the elevator stopped at the garage the T-801 got into a car and hotwired it soon they escaped. The female terminator snarled at the T-1000 her arm morphed into the shotgun and shot the cop and was blown back and fell of the car a piece of it was on the trunk john grabbed it and threw it away.

Soon they were on the road. John still was angry at the 10'000 he glared at her she shivered. "look I didn't mean to kill him." She said. "it dosen't matter you killed someone you are a monster" He said. "in self defence." She said back when john called her a monster she looked hurt. "you still broke that promise." He said. "look human terminator." Sarah said she also didn't trust her. "I don't trust you I don't even know what the fuck you are or from what timeline." Sarah said. "she is from 520 years from now." Said john looking out of window. The T-10'000 glared but the T-801 could tell she was broken. "if it makes everything better." She said. "then deactivate me whenever you have the time." She said with no emotion. "I might consider it." Said sarah. John was taken aback. "remember john I have Skynet components taking my chip can shut me down forever." She reminded him. "you still killed someone." He said. By now they had stopped at an old garage. The teenager looked at him with fury. "what would you do in my position back there hmm?" she asked. "you have no idea what they did to me to turn me into this terminator." She said. Sarah had enough of the two terminators. "hey can you two come over here?" she asked they did and she opened a spot on the terminators back but the T-10'000 chip was in her head. She took both out and both slumped over john remembered what the T-10'000 said to him. "if it makes anything better than deactivate me." She said he gasped as sarah had the two chips in her hand and a hammer in the other. "mom what are you doing." He asked. She looked at him. "look these things are dangerous and deadly if they lose their programing they would kill you." She said.

"what about her?" he asked. "same thing she maybe human but she is a terminator." She reminded him. "wait don't!" he yelled as she brung the hammer down it nearly hit both. "why do you care for them?" she asked. "mom both are protecting us they could get destroyed trying to help us." He said. He looked at the kneeled over terminators he still did like the T-10'000 but maybe he did go too far. "but it's her I don't trust." She said. "she is a human terminator." She also said. "more human means they can manipulate you more easy." She then said. "she is human with Skynet parts in her." John said. sarah realized that. "alright." She said clearly angry at john for keeping these things around.

Soon both had their chips back in but the T-10'000 didn't move she just sat out looking at the window. She senced john was in the room. "what." She asked. "look I'm sorry for what I said." He said. "I was considering deactivating myself." She said. "am I really a monster?" she asked him. He saw the look and was surprised. "look I am sorry I called you a monster." He said. "maybe I am I am a human robot." She said. "but you are more human then I am." Said the T-801 in the other room. "look I'm sorry." He said again but she didn't listen knowing only one last resort he put his arms around her in a big hug he was a little smaller than she was his head was on top of her chin. "I am sorry." He said. The T-10'000 never had this feeling before. Not in a long time.

He knew he was harsh on the human terminator but then realized she is more human than machine so she is like a human one who has emotions. Slowly she put her arms around him. "look there are things I can't control and what happened back there is a rare thing." She said. "I only hope it does not happen again." She said. "so what are we gonna do?" he asked. "wait for your mother to decide." She said.

"why her?" he asked. "she is a little older and wiser." She said with a teasing smirk. "she is right." Said sarah as she came in smiling she realized that maybe the T-10'000 can help then and be a good friend for john. But she decided to just play with them a little. "now I'm going to sleep now I don't want to hear anything funny happening tonight." She said both teenagers blushed. "MOM I'm not like that am I'm to young!" he yelled. "not cool sarah connor not cool." The T-10'000 said.

 **And this was chapter 2 of Terminator 2 : T-10'000 hope you enjoyed and liked it see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Terminator 2 : T-10'000

Chapter 3 bonding

The terminator watched the three sleep when john woke up he found the T-10'000 hugging him he blushed then he heard her say in Japanese _"kimi ga sukida john"_ he didn't know what that meant he also blushed as the T-10'000 did have a cute Japanese accent. Then again she looks like she is Japanese. "hey bolts. "What did she say?" he asked.

The terminator knew what it meant in Japanese but hid it as it wasn't the right time for it.

"I think it was fuck you asshole." (not the actual translation) he frowned at the female terminator calling him an asshole but then again what happened last night. She yawned as she got up. And noticed he was still being hugged by her. She blushed. "sorry." She said. "hmm its ok." Sais john. Soon sarah walked in "hello guys had a good night?" she asked. They nod. Soon they were back on the road sarah looked at the two she needed to know who and what is gonna make Skynet. "tell me the person who made skynet and everthing." She said. The two looked at her. "in seven years miles dyson creates a new revolutionary chip that makes vehicles unmaned soon skyent became powerful and the largest military grade stuff you ever knew." Said the T-10'000. "Skynet became self aware on june 17th 1997 in a panic they try to pull the plug." The T-801 said. Sarah knew what happened. "Skynet fights back." She said. "then skynet launches nuclear missiles at targets in Russia." Said the T-801. "why would they do that aren't they our friends?" john asked. "because Skynet knows Russia will try to destroy their enemies here." Said the T-801. "and you know what will happen next not only that Skynet even launch American missiles on American cities." Said the T-10'000. "Jesus." Sarah muttured. "from my timeline it's pretty much the same only it's just that time changed in 520 years Skynet created me." Said the T-10'000.

"why do you look so young?" asked sarah. "they put terminator like components inside me so I aged slowly I was the only human terminator and for a while I did kill." She said. "Skynet told me that the resistence were the bad guys it took until I turned 15 that was last year my ageing chip got damaged and now I can grow old." She said. "I only realized what Skynet was after I met Casey connor johns 5th great granddaughter she was only my age at the time but was already a great leader." She smiled. "she didn't fear me like the others they she trusted me she was my only friend." She said smiling. "on march 17th 2640 11:40 AM skynet was finally destroyed." She said. "after a few days Casey told me something that can work go back in time to the john connor than ask him to protect his younger self." She said. "she told me to prevent everything I must help you but I also realized if I do this she won't exist anymore the future would be altered." She continued the terminator recorded this. "but she told me it was the right thing so a few months ago I time traveled 25 years from now I helped john destroy one of skynets many factories when it was destroyed the time where I came from ceased to exist and a new one was made but you john wanted the entire war stopped." She said giving them time to adjust to this. "he reprogramed this terminator and like what we told you told us to protect you from the T-1000." She said. "and that was when we came." She said. "wow." Said sarah. "550 years?" she asked. "till Skynet was finally destroyed?" she asked. The T-10'000 nodded. "so you do grow soft in a few hundred years." She said. "do you have a mother?" asked john. She shook her head. "no Skynet in a way created me." She said. "so your parent is." John said. "in a way my parent was Skynet itself." She said. "but won't you disappear if we change history?" asked john.

"no if we are in a time before and a stable timeline we won't be affected and a new timeline would be made." She said. "but what parts of Skynet do you have?" asked sarah. "only my skellinton." She said. "it is made of metal." She said. "other than that I am completely human." She said smiling. "so skynet was able to even make children?" asked sarah. The girl nodded. "ok that's sick how did they do that?" asked john. "you don't wanna know." She said shaking her head. "so what's the plan?" asked john. "we lay low until the heat dies down." Said the T-10'000. "the cops will be looking for you for the next few days before giving up." She said. "so one more question?" asked john the female terminator looked at him. "how many guns do you have?" he asked.

"well 10 actually it's ironic since I am a T-10'000." She said chuckling. "true that." He said. "so do you have a human heart?" asked john. She looked and felt her chest. "honestly I don't know I never felt or heard one well only when I terminated someone." She said. "and they didn't last long." She added. Wait you killed people before?" he asked. She nodded. "only when Skynet was telling me the resistence were the bad guys." She said. "how many?" he asked. "265." She said. Both humans nearly choke on their drink.

"that many?" he asked. She nodded. "most were commanders in the reistence I stopped after I met casey." She said. "what was she like?" he asked. "well she looked a lot like you very pretty and she almost has the same personality as you." She said. "she said you were the one that made her soft." The T-10'000 said. Soon they stopped at a gas station the john the T-801 and the T-10'000 saw to little kids yelling who got shot first. "were not gonna make it are we?" john asked sadly. The T-801 looked almost upset as well. "it's in humans nature to destroy each other." He said. They sighed and soon crossed the Mexican border sarah drove to one of her friend's home who had a lot of guns sarah saw the T-10'000's eyes light up she smirked. The wife looked at john. "look how much you've grown." She said. Then the husband noticed the T-10'000 and made a wolf whistle. "got a girlfriend johnny?" he asked. The girl giggled as he yelled. "I told you not to call me that!" he yelled. And blushed. "and I'm not her boyfriend." He said. The female terminator raised an eyebrow.

The three went into the weapons locker the two humans laughed at the T-10'000s face as she was practically drooling her eyes centered on the mini-gun. The two terminators with a begging smirk. He laughed. "it's so you." He chuckled. The female terminator hugged him. "you are the best." She said. The boy was blushing. "wow I'm being hugged by a very beautiful girl." He thought. "it's ok Tens." He said. The terminator looked at him. "What." She asked. "that's your name." he said. "since you are a T-10'000 your name should be simple not too long and not too fancy." He said. "look I already named him bolts it would seem Tens would fit you." He said. She beamed. "I love it!" she yelled and gave him another bone crushing hug. "ok Tens it is then." He said. The terminator looked at him smiling the boy stared at her again. "what?" she asked. "oh it's just your eyes." he said. "what about them?" she asked. "they are very pretty." He said she blushed. "try to get her to blush more it's really cute." He thought. "thanks I always thought they had a purple blueish haze." She said. "they look more purple at night." She said. "hey Tens!" yelled sarah she had found a secret closet in the weapons bunker what the girl saw nearly caused her mouth to drop to the floor. It was another room but it had RPGs LAWs bazookas and valkires and even an old M-60 which was her favorite machine gun. Her mouth was wide open John closed it. "how did your friend's get this?" asked Tens. "you don't want to know." Said sarah. "hey that's my line." Said Tens while looking at the weapons. The girl now had every copy of the weapons in that room. Later john saw Tens exercising. "why are you exercising?" he asked. "well got to stay fit didn't get a toned stomach from doing nothing." She said. He stared at the girl again. "man she is so beautiful for a terminator." He thought. "man those eyes to she is like a goddess my god I sound so cliché." He thought. "so what do you want?" she asked. "well did you ever have fun?" he asked. "well I never heard it even with casey." Tens said. The boy looked shocked. "man the future must be boring as hell." He said. "not really when your blasting robots everyday." She said. "well fun is something like this." He said. The girl looked at him. "don't sing that fun song." She said. "what fun song?" he asked. "forgot spongebob dosent exist yet nothing." She muttured. "can I ask you something?" he asked. "what is it?" asked Tens. "well how did terminators get human skin?" he asked. "simple skin them." She said. "but I am human with metal bones in me." She said. "one more thing you said a toned stomach?" he asked. She nodded. "can I? he asked holding up a fist. She smirked "go ahead." He punched her stomach. "OW FUCK GOD DAMN!" he yelled holding his hand she giggled. "stomach of steal that's for sure." He said moaning. Sarah watched and almost laughed her friend came up to her and said something in Spanish. "no there is no way they can be in love I told you she is a terminator." She said. Then the wife said something as well. "more human than machine." She reminded sarah. "yea that's true." She said. The guy said something in Spanish. "yea they do actually make a cute couple." She said. "what do you think?" she asked. Both nod then see the boy cuss as he punched her stomach. "stomach of steel." The husband joked the two giggled.

"well fun is like umm like this." He said he grabbed a basketball and bounced it. "see you try." She did but to hard and hit john in the face he fell flat. "oh my god are you ok?" she asked. The three adults watched with amusement. "yea." He said he had a small imprint. She giggled then burst out laughing. "it's not funny!" he yelled blushing. "I'm sorry." She said he had a idea. "I will give you something to laugh about he jumped her and began tickling her sides the girl was laughing hard he couldn't help but enjoy her laugh. "no st..aaap please." She begged as he tickled her. "say sorry." He said laughing as well. "ok I'm sorry!" she yelled and got off she grinned. And jumped him. "now It's your turn." She said as she tickled him now. Now he was laughing. "what did I do?!" he asked. "you did it first." She said. Soon both were exhausted. "wow if that is what fun is it's great." She said. "I know so now you know what it is." He said. "so strange how we only met a few days ago but feels like we've known each other for years." Said john. "case said that." Tens said. "you are so beautiful." He said without thinking she turned red quickly. "I'm sorry." He said. "no one has ever called me beautiful before." She said. "well its true I mean your hair is a jet black it matches with your eyes." he said as she blushed then she kneeled closer to the boy. "um Tens wha-" he was cut off when her lips met his.

 **And this was chapter 3 hope you've enjoyed. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

Terminator 2 : T-10'000

Chapter 4 destroy cyberdyne

Tens had fallen again and fell on him but only this time her lips touched his both blushed. "I'm sorry john." She said. Later they saw sarah leaving she looked like that guy from commando (badass movie to those outside the country) "wonder were she is going." Tens thought then noticed were sarah rested a carved word (I forgot ok.) she wondered what it meant then remembered miles dyson as soon as she realized she saw john running to the car. "she's gonna blow him away!" he yelled. "maybe the termination of dyson might prevent judgement day." Said the terminator. "I might have to agree with him on this one." She said.

"but you swore!" he yelled to both of them the two terminators looked at each other and nodded. "fine but pray we get there before she does." Said Tens.

Miles dyson was on the computer when he noticed a laser like the kind on a. "oh no." he yelled he covered his son as the computer was destroyed by a hail of bullets bent on killing him soon sarah entered the house and shot the man in the shoulder she even pointed her gun at his son and wife. Just as she shot it Tens came and caught it in her teeth remarkably fast. The three widen their eyes as the girl swallowed the bullet. "what?" asked dyson. "sarah think about what you are doing." Tens warned just as john and the terminator arrived. Sarah realized she was about to kill a man in front of his family to make it worse she even pointed the gun at the child and wife. John looked at the two and they looked at him he looked at their son. "hey why don't we go play in the other room." He said he followed the kid into the living room and nodded at the two terminators. The two had a knife they slowly cut across their skin horrifying dyson and his wife. They pulled their skin off of their arm to reveal metal but Tens arm looked more similar to a human than the terminators. "listen to us." She said. They explained everything to him he was shocked to find out that his company will be responsible for the death of three billion people worldwide.

"I'll go tomorrow and shut down the project." He said. "no someone would take your place anyway." Said Tens. Dyson admired Tens as she was more human than mr muscle man next to her. "then we will have to destroy cyberdyne." Dyson said. Tens nodded. "it's the only way to make sure that the war will never happened." She said with hope. "what are you?" he asked. "human terminator." She said. His eyes widen. "same look they gave me." She chuckled. Then john came up. "ok were ready." He said. Then as they were walking out he asked Tens. "did you really eat that bullet?" he asked. Tens thought he wanted her to prove it so she opened her mouth to show him that she did eat it. "no I don't need proof." He said. "well I did eat the bullet I can eat metal." She said. Then he glared. "so that's why there was bite marks on the car?" he asked. She nodded. "ok guess the inside of the stomach is steel too." He said. "no I have a human stomach only its more robust." She said. "I also need to eat metal iron steel lead any kind of metal pretty much." She said. "man you have interesting things." He said. "there are many things about me." Tens said.

Soon they drove to cyberdyne. The guard at the front desk frowned. "dyson visitor hours are from 10 AM to 10 PM." He said just as the two terminators and sarah aimed their guns at him. "get the tape." Tens said to john he taped the man's mouth shut and tied him together and put him in the bathroom. Soon they were on the third floor. Dyson tried to use his card but by now a guard has seen the tied up man and alerted the police even the S.W.A.T team. The two teenagers noticed a light and realized it was a helicopter. "oh shit." Tens muttured. "not good." Said john. The light nearly spotted them.

"did you see that?" the pilot in the helicopter asked. Soon they had the entire building rigged Tens even used some of her explosives. Soon they got the arm and the chip from the original terminator. "we will take care of the cops." Said Tens. "wait you swore!" he yelled. The two looked at him with identical smiles. "trust me." Both said. "ready." She asked. The terminator nodded as she picked up a computer desk and threw it out the window. "you two come out with your hands up." The pilot yelled then he noticed the two holding a shotgun. The two fired at the police cars. They then used the mini-gun the pilot nearly lost all of is bowels. "that's a damn mini-gun!" he yelled and moved away. The two quickly destroyed all of the cops cars but no one was killed. They smiled.

Soon the S.W.A.T team entered the building and shot at the four dyson was critically hit and fell he held the trigger. "go I'll stay." He said. Tens smiled. "you really did save humanity." She said he shrugged and she left. The S.W.A.T neared the panting dyson. "I don't know how much longer I can hold this." He whimpered praying that the three got out of the building the team noticed explosives all around dyson and in his hand the trigger. "move back!" he yelled.

A few seconds later the building shook as the explosives detonated destroying the entire lab. "now judgment day will not happened." Said Tens smiling. "but we must destroy the T-1000." She reminded. Soon they saw that the S.W.A.T had realized tear gas. "put this on." She instructed sarah and john. "both of you share it." She said. The two terminators walked from behind the mist. "drop em!" yelled the chief as they opened fire on the two the bullets either bounced off or didn't do damage at all. The two then came up to the man who had the tear gas launcher and took it from them. And shot some with it. "ow!" they yelled. They went outside and shot more at the cops and took off their masks.

They saw a S.W.A.T truck and drove it into the laboratory. "want to get in?" she asked. The two nodded. They were driving down the highway when they noticed the police helicopter following them. "there still following us!" yelled sarah she thought it was the police but the two terminators thought otherwise. "its him." Said Tens she morphed her arm into her plasma rifle and fired at the helicopter. In the spur of the moment Tens yelled. "COME ARE GET SOME YOU ARE GONNA DIE!" she yelled as she fired at the T-1000 who fired back john thought of only one thing "so hot." one of the bullets hit sarah in the arm she screamed and fell back. "sarah!" yelled Tens. They soon crashed and got into another one. The T-1000 got into a truck that had a full tank of liquid nitrogen in its tank. "oh shit." Tens muttured as they crashed into a refinery. They saw the truck spill all over the T-1000 freezing him the T-801 aimed his gun and said. "hasta la veista baby." He shot the frozen terminator and was shattered into thousands of pieces the. They then noticed the frozen pieces beginning to liquefy. "we have to move quickly." Said the terminator before they split up Tens went up to john. "so." Before he could say anything else Tens smashed her lips on his and went into a rather heated kiss they split apart smiling. "you never know." Said Tens as she cocked her plasma rifle. "so hot." John thought as they ran off in different directions ready to fight the final battle.

 **And this was chapter 4 the next one will be the last.**


	5. Chapter 5

Terminator 2 : T-10'000

Chapter 5 the final battle

Tens was looking throughout the refinery looking for the T-1000 all the while thinking about when she kissed john "I hope both of us live." She prayed. She wondered what the feeling was inside of her when she kissed him. Suddenly the T-1000 came down about to stab her but her arms both morphed into katana like swords and blocked it. Both bared their swords. The cop charged at her and she did the same both tried to strike each other both but both blocked their attacks.

Tens eyes turned red again her face looked almost as emotionless as the T-1000 she charged and stabbed him in the head. the cop retaliated and was able to knock her down he jabbed the blade into her shoulder. Tens let out an ear piercing scream. "so I guess Skynet made a design flaw only a terminator can defeat another one." He said smirking as he twisted the blade. "you even feel pain." He said as he twisted the blade making the female terminator whimper in pain. "so bullets cant harm you." He began. "a normal blade cant harm you even if its self-inflected." He taunted again "but the blade from another terminator can harm you." He said as he aimed another blade over her head. "any last words?" he asked. She glared. "fuck you asshole!" her arm morphed into her plasma rifle and she fired at him. The blast forced him back as she got up and ran.

She ran into the T-801 the terminator scanned her. "you need to protect john." He said as the T-1000 was walking towards them. "what about you?" she asked. "trust me." He said. she ran to find john. The T-801 fired his shotgun at the T-1000 as they continued fighting. The T-1000 arm turned into a blade and pierced the T-801's armor. Then pulled him near a gear the gear crushed his arm into nothing. Soon the older terminator was crawling on the floor the left side of his face was gone revealing his metal endo skellington with one final thrust as the blade pierced his core terminator began to offline he remembered the recording. It showed him giving something to john. "if anything happens to Tens use this." He said it was an artificial heart like a plastic one only metal. The T-801 eyes went offline.

Tens was still looking for john when she spotted him. "john!" she yelled. "Tens!" both wrapped up in a hug. The boy noticed the stab wound healing up. "oh my god are you ok?" he asked. She nodded. "been through worse." She said. they then heard sarah calling. They saw her with a wound on her shoulder. They saw another sarah behind them the real one before anyone could react Tens was hit by a horrible feeling in her chest she looked down to find a blade sticking out. She let out a choked painful gasp. "another design flaw a human heart." Said the T-1000 smirking.

Tens heard both john and sarah gasp. "NO!" yelled sarah and shot at the T-1000 as the girl fell on her side she began to cough blood. John was horrified. He went over and looked at the human terminator. "Tens please." He begged as tears began to flow down his face. He saw Tens eyes tearing as well. "john." She whispered then her eyes flickered out and her eyelids closed. "no." he whispered. Sarah was almost in tears to suddenly the T-801 came up from behind her with a grenade launcher he fired at the T-1000.

The shell hit the cop and exploded the liquid metal terminator was heavily distorted and fell backwords into a vat of molten iron the T-1000 quickly melted. "is he gone?" asked sarah. "terminated." He said. he looked and saw a crying john kneeling over a deactivated Tens for a moment he felt sadness hit him. "john remembered what I gave you?" he asked. He pulled out the heart. "what is it?" he asked. "a mechanical heart." He said. he went over to the dead terminator and used a knife to cut away at the damaged skin. "this was the only weakness she had only another terminator can kill her." He said as he took out the completely destroyed heart. Sarah almost cried she had come to like tens she was almost like a daughter to her. The terminator put in the new shiny heart and watched the skin heal. He saw the heat beating. He smiled. The girl stirred and her eyes opened they were now a purple blue color.

"ow." Was all she said. "Tens!" john yelled and hugged her. The terminator was confused. "john?" she asked. "did we beat him?" she asked he nodded. The two went into a kiss and stayed like that for a few minutes. They broke when the T-801 said. "john do you still have the arm and chip?" he asked the boy nodded he threw the chip and arm into the molten metal. "there is one more." He said he pointed at his own. The two teens gasped. "you must lower me into the steel." He said. "NO don't I order you not to go." John whimpered as he hugged the terminator he was almost like a father to him Tens was almost ready to cry to. The T-801 looked at him with pity and wiped the tear away. "I know why you cry." He said. "but that's something I cannot do." He said and wrapped his arms around john.

He looked at sarah both shared a look of respect and shook hands. He looked at Tens she gave him a hug to and he wrapped his arms around her. He looked at them as he was being lowered into the molten steel they winced as they saw the terminators feet came into contact with the metal as his arm was disappearing he gave a thumbs up as the gesture disappeared. Sarah saw the two teens kissing and smiled.

"there are things we learn and sometimes even terminators learn to value human life but I myself learned that even human terminators can have feelings as much as humans we only hope oon what the future will be like as what lies beyond us remains a mystery."

While in the car john looked at Tens. "tens can I ask you something?" he asked she nodded. "what did it mean?" he asked. "what?" she asked. "kimi ga sukida?" he asked. "oh well." She said. "it means."

"I love you." And the two shared another kiss.

 **And this was Terminator 2 : T-10'000 I hope you've enjoyed the story.**


End file.
